The present invention relates to a method for preparing the title compounds and the compounds per se.
As is known, 3.beta.-hydroxy-.DELTA..sup.5 -steroids can be converted to 3.beta.,7.beta.-dihydroxy-.DELTA..sup.5 -steroids by allyl oxidation of the corresponding 3-acetates with chromium(VI) oxide in the presence of 3,5-dimethylpyrazole or with tert-butyl chromate and subsequent reduction of the 7-keto group with lithium tri-tert-butoxyalanate.
However, these processes have the disadvantages that the yields are relatively low and that they are inapplicable to steroids containing additional reactive groups, such as 17-keto and 15-hydroxy groups.